Harry and Ginny Short Story Complilation
by Gambit Jax
Summary: Each chapter is a different scenario or scene with Harry and Ginny. Including the first meeting after the war's end, the engagement, the wedding, and alternate universe scenes. Rated 'M' for a reason. LEMON


Author's Note: This is a short story about an alternate universe within Harry Potter

_Author's Note:__ This is a short story about an alternate universe within Harry Potter. They are older, naturally. However, Voldemort is still alive, and Harry has made different decisions during his years at Hogwarts. It doesn't really matter when he turned his ways. This is just a scenario "Dark Harry" story._

_The Dark Lord has sent Harry on some fatal missions, with the understanding that Harry would never have to hesitate to do the deed. In order to ensure he does, Voldemort and Harry decided together that, in a sense, would never have to go after the Weaselys, Hermione, or anyone else close to him._

_**For Very MATURE audiences **__**only.**__** Do not read if offended by lemon. **__**Extreme Sexual Situation!**_

"The Task"

A faint 'pop' sounded through the woods as a man dressed in all black robes that fell to the ground, scraping the autumn floor, appeared out of thin air. Leaves blew through the wind and fell from the trees. A small cottage sat in the middle of the darkened woods. One singular light was lit inside the small home. The man strained to see the house that sat about five hundred feet away. He had never seen it before. He knew the Forest of Dean quite well. The Dark Lord had said that the cottage was just recently built for protection. The Secret Keeper was unknown and the exact location was questionable. The cloaked man had been Apperating around the forest for the betterment of two hours, finally finding the small home in the dense woods.

As he approached the scene became clearer. The cottage was small, quaint, and made of wood. He could see curtains hanging in every window and the light that shown through was from a lamp that sat on a table in front of the window to the side of the house. There was no garden, no shrubs, or anything else but the house. Everything was secluded. This was a house for hiding purposes only.

He was not a Death Eater. Though he worked for the Dark Lord, he refused to wear the mark upon his left arm. The Dark Lord knew of his power; knew of his advantages over himself. He carried out tasks and nothing more.

These tasks varied from task to task. Threatening and the occasional killing, however he refused to kill anyone from the inner workings of the Order of the Phoenix. Voldemort, thus far, had honored his refusals. He had sent him to dispose of Elphias Doge. That task wasn't difficult, for Doge, the fool, had trusted him without question. He had also been sent to Mundungus Fletcher. The Dark Lord hadn't known how much of a pleasure that was.

As he strode to the door he stopped in wonder. Who would he meet in the house? This was the first task that the dark Lord had entrusted to him without much information. Perhaps Voldemort was trying to have him disposed of. As if that were possible at this point. The cloaked man laughed inwardly and placed his hand on the knob. A burning sensation shot through his palm and he removed it. A burning curse. Tapping the knob with his wand he tried again. The door didn't open, but the curse had been disposed of.

"_Alohomora…"_

The door swung open and he entered the dwelling. His boots clunked on the shining wood floor. To the right a small table was set around 8 chairs. To the left the living room couch sat in front of a beautiful fireplace. He strode over to the mantle and scanned the familiar pictures that were placed in frames. As he looked at them, he noticed they all had one thing in common.

"Shit," he said out loud.

They all had red hair.

He whipped around and almost ran over to the kitchen area on the other side of the room. Everything was in its place, the dishes were clean, and the rug thoroughly tidy. He turned back to the door in a slight panic, and there right beside it hung a clock with several hands.

He withdrew is wand from his pocket and cursed again.

With a wave of his wand the lamp that sat in the window was darkened. The occupant, no doubt, knew of his presence.

Although he couldn't help himself. Between the dining table and the kitchen area a small hallway stretched to a large room. He walked through. To the left there was a small floral patterned bedroom, and to the left the bathroom. The large room only feet away now.

A dim light shone through the archway. There was a lot of space in the room. A dresser and mirror on either side and a desk under the window to the right, but in the middle of the room a large four-poster bed was placed, and on that bed a woman laid sleeping like a child.

He dared to move closer and raised his wand. His job was to kill the occupant of the house.

The woman slept on her side, her hand by her face and her legs bent under her torso. She wore an over-larged black t-shirt for a night shirt. Further inspection proved it to be a Weird Sisters concert shirt. Barely noticeable under her shirt was her red underwear that resembled a pair of very short shorts. Her long red hair cascaded across her lightly freckled face, across the bed, and across her shoulders.

"Fuck," he whispered still holding his wand at the ready.

He could only stare at her as she slept. It felt like hours had passed before she stirred. She moved her head, hair still hanging in her face, on the pillow, looking up at the man wearing the long back cloak with his wand raised.

"Harry?" she whispered sleepily.

He did not speak, nor did her move.

She sat up and wiped her hair from her eyes to no avail.

"Harry?" she asked again.

He couldn't help himself as he took one step backward.

"Are you here to kill me?" She no longer looked up at him. Instead she looked away and brought her hand up to her chest.

Again, he didn't answer.

Voldemort knew it was her that lived in this cottage.

Damn him. Damn him to hell.

A lifetime seemed to pass before he took that defeating step back to her.

She lifted her head and reached out her hand. Hesitantly, she touched the end of his wand just as quickly as she relinquished it, seemingly pained.

"You're real," she breathed, and soon she got the courage built up to reach out again.

He didn't move or speak. He only tortured himself from the inside. The Dark Lord would suffer for his treachery.

The woman was on her knees and touched the side of his face lightly, before Harry noticed she had moved again. He didn't push her away, though she was only hurting herself. His wand was now pointed at her heart.

"If it's you, I don't think I'd mind." She bowed her head to gaze at the wooden wand and then closed her eyes.

The spell hit her and she flew back onto the bed.

He looked down at her. Her eyes lay open and he mouth slightly parted.

Harry moved to the edge of the bed and knelt beside it. He had set his wand on the nightstand that held the only source of light with the lamp that rested upon it.

He turned her head to face him.

"Harry," she whispered.

Harry moved in closer and kissed her.

She didn't move, until he moved. He leapt onto the bed and held her as he kissed her, barely coming up for air. When he did she whispered, "That wasn't the killing curse."

"Very intuitive," he answered as he smashed his lips down onto hers. His hand caressed its way up her stomach and he rubbed tenderly at her ribs.

She moved lightly beneath him. She didn't try to escape. Her hand wound its way up into his messy black hair, tugging and massaging at his scalp.

"Ginny," he breathed.

With the whisper of her name, she grabbed at his cloak and pulled it off.

His hand found its way to her thigh, pulling it closer to him, as his other hand held onto her tightly, not letting her go.

Ginny reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He groaned when he had to break the kiss to pull the shirt over his head and throw it to the floor. She looked down at his body. Scars lined his chest down to his stomach. Reaching around, she moved her hands up and down his back slowly, memorizing all the scars there that were planted on his body.

His hands became more daring, pushing up her shirt and memorizing her skin just as she had done; her ribs, her toned stomach, and the mole that sat under her left breast. She giggled at his touch, and he in turn pulled off the Weird Sisters tee.

As the shirt flew to the floor he looked down upon her. Perfection was etched across her collar bone and her chest. Her hour hour-glass torso made her waist look small and her hips look shaped and defined. He shuttered at her angelic appearance.

Ginny grabbed at his belt, ripping it open and fiercely undoing his pant's button and zipper. He kicked them off quickly and again found her thighs with his hand. She was back to his hair until he started kissing down her neck making his way to her chest.

She moaned quietly at the pleasure that was erupting from her within.

"Harry," she said, "This…"

"Shh," eh quieted with a deep kiss. He placed his thumbs on either side of her shorts and pulled them down calmly and slowly. She lifted her hips and held his kiss.

She could feel his excitement on her leg. His black boxers not hiding the anticipation he felt to the worst degree.

Harry could feel her smile spread across her face as she in return pulled his boxers down. He kissed down her body, down to her pelvis then to her thighs. He placed kisses across her mound, licking her and sending her head flying deep against the pillow.

He straddled her and slowly placed pressure onto her. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest. Taking a deep breath, she lifted up and he slammed down. Harry felt the barrier collapse and placed his forehead on her's.

Ginny wiggled beneath him then finally pushed, causing him to roll over onto his back. She sat on top of him and started to move back and forth. Harry grabbed her hips and moved his. As she became more comfortable she started bouncing up and down. Now it was Harry's turn to dig his head into the pillow.

Their pace seemed to increase. Ginny's hair flew all over and Harry's toes held tightly to the end of the bed.

All at once Ginny stopped moving and leaned back in euphoria. Harry pulled her close and stole dominance, she began to breathe heavily and tiny screams left her throat. Harry's speed increased more then with one large stab, in which he felt her walls cave, he erupted and she let out an intense scream.

Harry lay on top of her, refusing to take himself out of her. She didn't protest and held him tightly.

"Don't go," she whispered.

Harry didn't speak, but kissed her deeply. He wiped a tear from her face and then kissed her forehead.

He pushed up from her and lightly lay next to her, taking her hand.

"He knew."

Ginny leaned over and placed her head onto his chest. She traced the scars along his chest and played with his hair on his head.

"_Him,"_ she said with distain in her voice.

"He knew you were here."

It was Ginny's turn to stay silent.

"He knew I couldn't do it."

Ginny kissed his shoulder.

"He knew I loved you."


End file.
